Sunny Sensations
by Anzu Fan
Summary: Kind of like 'Arcades and Amor Don't Mix.' Days at the beach are supposed to be fun. But when you end up sitting beside the guy you like with no one else around, things can get downright embarrassing. Onesided YamiAnzu


Disclaimer: …I've recently read the manga where Atem went on to the afterlife. Knowing my preferences for pairings, do you honestly think I could possibly own Yu-Gi-Oh?

…No, I'm not the owner of Yu-Gi-Oh. And sorry if that was a spoiler.

Well, I need to get a plot bunny obliterator. That would solve all my problems. And if there are any Anzu bashers out there, a warning. Okay, let's go…read and review, people!

000

Sunny Sensations

_Shoot. Shoot, shoot, shoot…_

The sand was warm beneath her bare feet, scratchy and dry. The towel was getting covered in sand by the kids running by, sending the sand up in clouds. A gull – far from sounding graceful – squawked. Anzu fiddled nervously with one strap of her bathing suit. All the people were doing their own thing and running around, or sunbathing, or splashing in the ocean. One little girl wailed at her mother that the water kept knocking down her sand castle.

The sun beat down. Wiping her bangs out of her sweaty forehead, Anzu glanced to her right, by just the tiniest fraction…

…And felt her face flush a hundred shades of red.

She'd finally done it. She'd persuaded all the guys to go to the beach, and while Jou and Honda were horsing around in the water, shoving each other under, she was sitting beside _him. _No one else interrupting, just them, sitting next to each other, no interference.

_Shoot._

Of course, he technically wasn't sitting. He was lying on a towel, and if she didn't know any better, he might've been asleep. His skin was slightly damp, a few beads of sweat running from his temple down his brow, sticking his golden bangs to his forehead. One side of his face was pressed against the towel, and his eyes were closed, brows relaxed and untroubled.

He seemed completely at ease with himself, just lying there. One hand was on the sand, fingers gently furrowing into the minuscule rocks. As though he were used to burning sand and sun. His back was exposed to the sun, and it was only slightly tanning; after all, Yuugi's creamy complexion was hardly considered dark. But in this world of noise and fuss, of movement and loud voices, he alone was quiet. He alone was still.

His chest filled with air, and with a quiet sight, he rested himself easily against the ground once again.

_Shoot._

Anzu wasn't sure what to do. Part of her wanted to talk to him – a large part, actually. But he looked very peaceful, very quiet, very childishly sweet, and she didn't want to wake him.

It was remarkable, really, how soft his face was when he was sleeping. Of course, it wasn't anywhere near Yuugi's rounded features, but…

He murmured something, rubbing his cheek against the towel before subsiding into a still form again.

Anzu shifted on her towel, and hunted through the beach bag she'd brought. Jou and Honda couldn't seem to understand how girls managed to carry around such things – purses, fanny packs, etc. – and often sniggered at her for it. _Still,_ she thought grimly, _I won't be complaining of sunburn later on._

She took the sun block and slathered some on her arm. Rubbing it in thoroughly, she rubbed her shoulders as well.

Yuugi didn't laugh at her habit of carrying around beach bags or purses. But then, Yuugi never laughed at anyone for anything.

It occurred to her that perhaps Yuugi had forgotten sun block.

Looking at the prone figure besides her, Anzu's face went redder. Oh…double-shoot.

She blinked at him, and gingerly touched his shoulder-blade. It was very warm, and slightly pink.

Ah…for crying out loud….

Fighting her embarrassment, she squirted some of the sun block onto her palm. SPF forty…

With her other hand, she gently shook his shoulder. "…Uh…Pharaoh?"

He shifted slightly, but didn't respond. He was sound asleep.

Finally, after another moment's indecision, she put the sun block against his back. It was cool, but he didn't appear to notice. She ran her palm over his back, spreading the sun block. His spine was barely discernable, but his shoulder blades rose slightly when her fingers touched them. Rubbing them very, very gently, Anzu hoped no one could see her face.

He sighed, almost contentedly. It was a little easier after that.

Anzu closely examined his back. The musculature was delicately built, but oddly strong. She stroked one shoulder blade gently.

"…Would you mind moving a little lower?"

Anzu froze. His face was still again, but then he opened one eye, arching an eyebrow.

"…Uh…I…" Anzu mumbled, face hot. She continued, after a moment, the stroking, along the small of his back. He shifted in response, sighing contentedly yet again.

"…You knew what I was doing the whole time, didn't you?" she asked finally.

He nodded, eyes closed. "Then why didn't you say something?"

He opened one eye up at her, angled and sharp, like a light keeping a gnat in place. The light within reflected faint amusement. "It felt good."

"Oh." In her embarrassment, she finished, wiping her hands.

He sat up, bangs mildly disheveled. Rubbing one eye, he asked, "Would you like me to do your back?"

Anzu felt her face flush. "Uh…well…okay."

When it came time to leave, Jou and Honda were both red as lobsters, and wincing all the way.

And Anzu…well, it had just been one of those interesting days.

000

…Yeah, that's it. Sorry, I'm trying to get rid of a bit of writer's block, actually. I hope you enjoyed this. Also, if you haven't already, check out Wings of Ivory. No one's reviewed for the most recent chapter, so…it might take a while to put anything up. See you later, I suppose.


End file.
